The Return of Lily and James:The Sequel
by story-angel
Summary: Sequel to The Return of Lily and James.Okay listen, I cant figure out the problem with the spacing and puntuation, but just read it and add the appropriote punctuation in your mind.No flames
1. Summer and War

Due to popualar demand, I shall be doing a sequel to my previous stroyFor those of you that voted, thank you.  
Disclaimer:Not mine, never will be.If your going to understand this story, you better read the prequel first.Okay, dont kill me, but I am going to try and squeeze some romance in here.

Harry was having the best summer ever.He hadnt had to go back to the Durslys once!And since Ron and his familly stayed at 12 Grimmauld Place for most of the summer, they had enough people to play quiditch!His dad was the best seeker he had ever seen.Of course, due to a dare by Sirius, they had to try being chasers one time.With Ginny seeking for Harrys team, they won 150-0.It was determined that if either person wanted to chase again, they would be carted of to Saint Mungos.

Harry woke up one morning to find Rons bed acrross form him empty.He looked at the clock.It was 7:30 am.Who gets up before that?Especially during the summer.The bed had definately been slept in so he wasnt worried.Then he remembered what day it was.He jumped out of bed, and threw on some clothes.He went carefully down the stairs, they had taken to trying to trip him.When he walked into the living room, he almost fell back in surprise.

"Happy birthday Harry!"everyone in the room chorused.And by everyone in the room, it was everyone in the house.  
Harry enjoyed his surprise party.He was having such a good time, that he laughed along with Ron at the apparent 'look' on his face.(I am not going to list the presents because I ran out of ideas last time.)Then Mrs. Weasly came out wiht the biggest chocolate covered chocolate cake he had ever seen.(mmmmm chocolate).It even had 17 little glowing clandles.He took a deep breath and blew out all but one.At this all the muggle-borns laughed out loud.

"Whats so funny?"Harry asked.  
"Harry, in the muggle world, when you have one candle left, it means you have one girlfriend!"Hermione explained.  
The others grinned.Harry groaned.It was tease Harry time!  
"Harry, why didnt you tell us"  
"So whose the lucky lady"  
"Now I think I have an idea of where you go when your not wiht us at Hogwarts Harry"  
"Oh shut up all of you,"Harry said grinning, "Mum, I dont have a girlfriend, so dad, there is no 'lucky lady' and Ron you know very well that if I had a girlfriend, I would tell you."

"Oh yeah, just like last time a girl kissed you before christmas..."Ron said, making Harry go redder than ever.It was going to be another round of teasing.

"What"  
"You had a girlfriend and didnt tell me"  
"So who was she Harry"  
Harry groaned and started explaining about Cho.  
"Harry, next time you have a date, call me and I will give you some tips"  
He was interupted by the arrinval of the Hogwarts letters.Which Harry found to be a blessing.As Harry opened his, he was stunned at what fell out.Of course, no one noticed, so he called his mother, very cautiously.And rihgtfully so. When she saw what was in his hand, she let out a louder shreik than Ron's mother had when he got prefect.Harry had gotten Head Boy.His father beamed in pride.Hermione had gotten Head Girl.The twins shook thier heads in dissapointment. Mrs. Weasly was slightly dissapointed that it wasnt Ron but she was happy all the same.Of course this led to another party.Later he asked his dad how he could have gotten Head Boy if he wasnt prefect first.His father simply said that he had no idea, but the same thing had happened to him.

Later on they played a night time quidittch game.The twins refused to be on the trios team, as they didnt want to be with law-obeyers.That gave Harry an idea.He explianed it and everyone thought it was great.On Harry's team, there were Ron, Hermione, Mr.Weasly, Bill, Charlie, and Lily.She thought it would be fun to play against her husband.On that team were the people who always broke the rules at every chance.James, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, George,and some otehr people. Harrys team won by a hair.

They all went to bed happy that night.Ron was apparently very happy at the fact that he didnt get Head Boy.He said he had enough to do without being Head Boy.

The next day was Harrys apparation test.His parents were very dissapointed at the fact that they couldnt come with him.(They were still in hiding, and even if they did come out it wouldnt clear Sirius because Sirius had been charged with murder of 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew.)However, they could tell he had passed when he apparated into the kitchen.

The last days of Harrys stay were spectacular.He and his father started a prank war, which Harry lost, becausue the twins had sided with James after they heard the nicknames that Sirius, James and Lupin used.So at the end of another prank filled day,Harry went to bed and put a charm on his bed hangings so that they could only be opened by him.While stinking like the twins' portable swamp, which they had left outside Harrys door.He and Ron were going to return the favour in the morning.Meanwhile James couldnt stop itching because Lily had sidded with Harry.The only time in the holidays remianing when James and Harry teamed up for a prank was when it was on Snape.Who walked out of the house wiht his robes singing.

Finnaly it was the last day of the summer.Harry had already packed.On his way out, his parents gave him the usual advice.

"Dont get in any trouble"  
"Dont get cought"  
"Dont listen to your father"  
"Get the Slytherins with something"  
"Call us when you get there"  
"Will do!"Harry grinned.His father was going to be itchy tonight.  
They got a compartment all to themselves because the Heads had thier own.Harry asked what to do at the prefect meeting.Hermione said just let her talk.After the prefect meeting(during which Harry took a point away from Malfoy after he insulted him just so that they would be in the negatives)Harry and Hermione invited their friends into the Heads compartment.(I forgot to mention in my last story that Ginny had gotten prefect)There they all had access to the food trolly and got a discount.

When they got into the great hall, the Slytherins were angry with Malfoy for getting them in the negatives.After Dumbldores speech, and anoucment that with Harry's permission, the DA would continue after christmas.Several people cheered at this.The Slytherins groaned.They could never jynx the people from there, they were to good.After the feast, during which the Slytherins tested theyre food,McGonagle came up to Ron.

"Weasly, we need a quiditch captain.I thought you would do.Do you accept?"She said.  
Ron was stunned,he had thought Harry was a shoe in."But why me?Harry is the one always winnig the cup"  
"I am not a good stratagist Ron.Thats your area."Harry said, while swallowing a large mouthfull of treacle tart.  
"Exactly"  
"Well, then you bet I except"  
After she left, handing him the badge, Harry said, "Just promise me no 6 am practises"  
Ron snorted."I am not Wood Harry.8am earlyest"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Later that night, Harry was talking to his parents but he had to go because Ron wanted to use it to tell his mother.  
He woke up and went down to the hall.(Just for the sake of the story, no private head dorms).There he became very grouchy because Ron was holding quidditch tryouts next week.They needed a new chaser.

"8:30 am on a Saturday?Ginny, please tell me that Ron isnt turning into Wood"  
"I wouldnt know.Your the only one left who played for Wood.You tell me."she replied.  
"I guess not.Wood would have it for 6:30 am.I guess he is just adding two hours.Ah well."Harry said in defeat.  
At the quidich tryouts, which Ron had taken after Angelina,in insisting that the entire team be there.The new chaser, Ron had told everyone, was the only one who stood a chance.John Marcbee.After the tryouts, the seventh years trudged up to the liabrary with Hermione, because the teachers had sidded with her on deciding that they needed to start studying for NEWTs now.They had a new spell for Charms,Transfiguration and DADA(even though it wasnt a big deal, they had covered this spell in the DA)and 6, 4 foot essays in the other subjsets.Since Harry already knew the charm, since it was a colour charm he wen onto the essays.

By the end of Sunday, they had jsut finiched thier essays.They had an hour left before dinner, so they went out to the grounds to relax.

YAY! first chapie!R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R 


	2. Halloween

Disclaimer:Not mine. I know that the time period seems to be going a bit faster than my other story, but dont worry, they will get longer as they get on to the year.As for this chapter, pranks ahoy!Now dont kill me ,I am going to try to squeeze romance into it.

Over the next few days, the Slytherins got tiried of testing theyre food.This was the chance that Harry had been wiating for.That night, they slipped under the invistbility cloak, they had to bow theyre heads because of Rons height, they stole down to the kitchens.

They looked around to make sure no one else was there, hten took off the cloak.Dobby came and welcomed them.Harry told them that they would like to put a charm on the Slytherin food.And some hot coaco.After they charmed the food, they were drinking the dinks when the door opened.They quikly put on the Cloak.Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came in.They walked over to the Griffindor table, where the trio was sitting.They heard Malfoys conversation.

"...those stupid house-elves would let anyone in here.Alright, here we are.(he mutters some sort of spell, waving his wand at the Griffindor food.)The food on the table shimmered for a moment, then went back to looking normal.Then they ran from the room.Afterwards, Hermione did the anti-jynx.

"I cant belive him!Jynxing our food"  
"Um, Hermione, we were doing the same thing."Ron pointed out.  
"Yes, but we had a reason.They are just doing it out of spite."Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Hermione, do you know that spell Malfoy used?"Harry asked.  
"Yes, why"  
"Well whatever it is, it must be awfull.So what do you say, we take our charm of theyre food, and put theyre own charm on it!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

That morning, Malfoy kept looking at the Griffindor table expectantly.But Harry, Ron and Hermione were jsut making things look completely normal, to annoy him.They had added theyre own addition to he charm.It was now wand-activated. Hermione took out her wand and waved it.Everyone at the Slytherin table stopped as the spell took affect.Then they all stood up, as though in a trance.They sprouted feathery tails and started clucking like chickens.They even waddled and held theyre arms at theyre sides to immitate wings.

There was an explosion of laughter.Snape looked terrified.Seeing as he had also started to sprout feathers.This spread out a whole new deffinition of 'chicken'. Then Ginny took out her own wand, and all the dead chickens came to life.(Why there are chickens at breakfast, dont ask me.)People were rolling on the floor.

Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey was able to get rid of most of the symtoms.Except cluking every other word.Potions was going to be fun...

As professor Snape barged in to the classroom, every one who laghed recived the following scold.  
"10 points from 'cluck' Griffindor!Today'cluck' you will be making 'cluck' the Dreaming 'cluck' Potion.'Cluck'  
By the end of the lesson, people laughed so much that Griffindor lost about 200 points.Which Harry and Hermione decidedto make up by awarding 15 points to people who did the simplest things.

Apparently this potion made you see different futres in your sleep.It lasted about a week.Theyre homework was to take it and they would be marked on the clarity of the dreams.It was Wednesday tonight so they would be marked next Wednesday.This potion was bound to come up on the NEWTs so Hermione was examining every inch of her poition.Harry had to admit, he was scared to take it.But he was also curious.

That night the trio went to bed nervous.They explained to their dorm mates why and they said, with irony, 'sweet dreams'.

Rons POV He knew very well why Harry glared at Dean when he said 'sweet dreams'.Harry was probably certain that You Know Who was going to be in his dreams.He jsut wanted to see if he was alive or not.Ron however, had no idea what to expect. He had only once thought about his future.When McGonnagle asked him in Career Advice.So he was scared for a different reason.

Rons Dream He could hear shouting.He saw two figures.He recognized them as Harry and Hermione.Things were blurry though.He would get a terable mark.He saw green streams of light fly over theyre heads.He didnt recognize what spell they were.Then he saw Harry stand up and a red stream of light hit a green one.Was he crazy?But it didnt explode.A sort of bead appeared in the middle of the converged spells...

He woke up.He looked across from him and saw Harry sitting up gasping.Looking terified.  
"Harry, I think we had the same dream"  
Normal POV The trio was in the common room.Hermione had the same dream, but hers was as clear as Harrys, who had tried very hard to make this potion right.

"Harry, just one question.What were those green spells?"Hermione asked.  
"That is what the Avada Kedavera curse looks like when it is shot."Harry replied.  
"So...you mean...someone was trying to kill us?"Ron asked knowing the answer.  
"Most likely Voldemort."Harry replied.Ron shuddered at the name."Oh Ron get over it"  
"How can I?That was the first time I've seen him.He is terrifieing"  
"Well, your going to face him soon, we all looked the age we are now, so get used to it,"Harry said,"Death Eaters hate it when you say his name, gets them so angry that they will do anything contain theyre precious masters 'dignity'. They even give you your wand back so you can fight them and they can 'prove you wrong'.I am thinking that this will happen some time this year..."

"And just how do you know that?"Ron asked "Well, think about it.I fihgt for my life every year, this just looks like you guys will join me"  
He had to stop there, because theyre dorm mates were waking up.When they asked how theyre sleep was, Ron and Hermione were surprised when Harry said that they all have bright futures ahead, married with children all that stuff.He could be a compulserary liar when he wanted to.

Later that day, Harry told his parents about his dream.It had been agreed that as long as they didnt worry to much, they would not keep things from each other.

They all went to sleep that night.  
Hermione's Dream.  
She saw herself, but this dream was strangely blury.Then she saw something that almost made her have a heart attack.She was sitting on a porch swing, holding a baby.She had a wedding ring on.The baby looked about a year old, and had firey red hair.

She woke up.She went down to the common room as the trio had decided they would after a dream.Ron was already there. So was Harry.

Normal POV "So what did you guys dream about?"Hermione asked.  
Niether answered.Ron had a stunned look on his face, and Harry, well there was no expression there.  
Harry answered."I-I was in a graveyard.Thats all I remember.What about you"  
"Well, I was holding a baby.Surprisingly.The dream was quick though.I also had a wedding ring on, so I must have been married."Hermione replied.She didnt mention the hair colour of the baby.She looked to Ron.The only one that hadnt answered yet.So did Harry.

"My dream was quick to.I think I was geting married.I saw myself, with Harry beside me, talking to a woman in a white dress and she was wearing a veil.I couldnt see who she was."Ron finished.

Hermione was stunned.It wasnt possible for her to get married to Ron!They never got along!Okay, so they hadnt been arguing nearly as much since Harry had stopped getting angry.She was spared responding because Lavender came down.

Today they had to report to Snape how clear theyre dreams were.They got an average assesment.The final mark was still to come though.They went to bed, hoping for clear dreams.The blury ones were very frusterating.

After the trio woke up, they went downstairs to the common room.Both of his firends were surprised not to see Harry sad.

"Well, what did you dream about that your not completely emotionless?"Ron asked, grinning.  
"For once, it is not about Voldemort.I was here, actually, wearing a costume for a ridiculus masked Halloween Ball.I was with someone.As in, a girl someone."Harry said, still happy that he didnt dream about Voldemort.

Ron grinned."And who was this girl someone"  
"How should I know?She was wearing a 'mask for the masked party'!She was beautifull though.What about you?Why are you so happy?"

"I saw a young boy.He was wearing Hogwarts robes.He was going onto the Hogwarts Express.I was beside that woman again.We were waving goodbye."Ron said.

"What about you Hermione?"Harry asked.  
"I was in a classroom, but I wasnt learning.I was teaching!Sounded like Ancient Runes to me.I think I am going to come back to Hogwarts to teach!"Hermione said excitedly.It was the weekend, so not many people were up.When they went into the Great Hall, all they could hear was Malfoy bragging about how all his drems were about rolling in money.

After breakfast the trio went back to the common room to get some work done before Ron and Harry had quiditch practise.Harry was busy getting books out of his bag, so he didnt see the notice.Ron did.

"Uh...Harry, what was your dream about again?"he asked, his voice shaky.  
"A masked Halloween Ball.Why"  
"Because I think you better get over here"  
Harry came over at the scared sound in his voice.The dreams couldnt be true, could they?He was hoping not, but then his heart sank.

This is a notice to all students in 4th year and up.  
There shall be a Halloween Ball on the 31st of october.  
It is mandatory for the Head Boy and Girl to be present.  
All people attending must not have dates, as it will be a Masked Ball, meaning that all students coming must be masked.For more information contact:  
M.McGonnagle Harry read the notice.He couldnt belive it.The dream was partially true.  
"What do you think?The dreams cant be all true, can they?"Ron asked "No.It says 'no dates' and in my dream, I was standing beside a woman.So it cant be true can it?"Harry said, not believing one word he had said.

"Well, at least we dont have to ask anyone out this time.We can just stand aside."Ron said hapilly.  
By the end of the week, things were frantic.The girls were all going crazy because half of them didnt have a costume. Meanwhile, Harry was just being told that you didnt HAVE to wear a costume if you didnt want to.You could go in dress robes.As long as you were masked.The teachers thought it would be fun to have everyone together without house differences.Not to mention the possibility of the students being quiet while searching for someone that they met at the ball.The maskes were not to be removed at any time.The Head Boy and Girl would have to tell McGonnagle what mask they were wearing because if they were told to come to the front, the point of masks on them would be useless.

"YES"  
Ron was very happy at the fact of the possibility of dress robes.However, he went to sleep very unexpectedly.  
Ron's Dream He was standing in Diagon Alley.There were tons of people.Well, at least You-Know-Who wasnt attacking.He saw himself walking towards Olivanders.Just then two people came out of said shop,and he froze.There standing in the doorway was a tall, redheaded boy, looking about 11.Beside him was a beuatifull girl.Prezumably his mother, as she was waving at him and smilling at the boy.She, unlike the boy, had frizzy brown hair.And thats when he woke up.

He went down to the common room, only to find Harry and Hermione already there.  
"What did you two dream about?"He asked casually, not looking at Hermione.  
"Well, it is strange.I think it was this year, but I'm not sure.You and I were holding up the Quiditch Cup, Ron!"Harry said excitedly.

"Really?We are going to win"  
"I think so.What about you?"Harry asked.  
Ron didnt like the idea of lieing to Harry, but with Hermione here, its not like he had a choice."We won the House Cup.The look on Malfoy's face was priceless!"Ron said very realisticly.However, Harry knew it was a lie, he had used it in first year.

"I had the strangest dream.I was in Diagon Alley, going into Olivander's shop with a boy.He looked the age to start Hogwarts."Hermione purposfully left out the fact that he looked amazingly like Ron.

Later that day was the Ball.It started at 8, so it was 7:30 and they were puling on thier dress robes.McGonnagle had made sure that Harry's mask covered his whole head.If his scar was showing, it didnt do good to discuise theire appearance.

"This is feeling increasingly silly..."Ron murmered.He was pulling on his second-hand mask.It was red and had gold trim.Harry's was similar.But bigger.They werent going to meet Hermione, as she had plain refused to tell them her costume.

"I dont get it.Why are they so uptight about it?We go, we eat, we hear some music and leave.What is so speciall?"Ron asked as he and Harry made their way through the packed common room.Harry didnt have time to answer, because he had just bumped into the girl he had seen in his dream.However, before he could guess who it was, McGonnagle came into the common room, and automatically had everyones attention.

"This is a reminder.The ball starts in...10 minutes.I expect to see you down there"  
The moment she had left, everyone who had lost track of time trying to find theyre friends(Which was most of Griffindor)scrambled for the portrait hole.Everyone got to the Entrance Hall in time, and went into the Great Hall as the last few Hufflepufs came.

The Hall had been decorated with floating jackolanterns.Just like the Yule Ball, there were smaller tables to the side of a large dance floor.Harry and Ron found theyre dormmates, the only people they knew, and sat down.As they looked around, they realized, so much for seeing people without house boundries.Several people had dressed entirly in house colours.That clearly showed which house they came from.The front left corner of tables in the room seemed to have been claimed by Griffindor.The front right had gone to Hufflepuff, the back right to Ravenclaw, and the back left to Slytherin.The teachers shook theyre heads in dissapointment and shock about the suposed "inter house unity" and how theyre students seemed to always evade it.

Harry nuged Ron in the ribs.He had just seen the girl form the common room sit down at a Griffindor-claimed table.She was deffinately Griffindor.She was wearing a gold mask, and a red dress robes.Her hair had been hidden by the full-face mask like Harry's that she wore.The only way Harry knew she was a girl was some er...deffining charahteristics.

Dumbledore got up to make a speech.Harry doubted the teachers knew who he had dressed up as.  
"Well, I will jsut let you eat, because it seemes the major point of this ball, which was inter house unity, has been foiled.Again."Dumbledore said in answer to the rumbling stomachs.He had a slight smile on his face as he talked about the part of inter house unity.

Food apeared on the tables.Harry and Ron glanced at each other and tested the food with theyre wands first.It was fine, so then they joined Dean, Seamus and Neville and stuffed theyre faces.Then, to many boo's from the Griffindor- claimed tables, the food dissapeered.Music started playing.Harry and Ron glanced around and saw that to theyre horror, the teachers were hearding students out of chairs, and taking points from anyone who didnt dance.They headed over to where the Griffindor girls had situated themselves, smiling as the boys swarmed around them.They seemed to enjoy the fact that now the boys admitted (in refference to an un-typed argument earlier that day) that they did need the girls. That all boys in history somehow needed girls.

Harry thought, as he saw the small swarm of boys gathering near the common-room girl, its now or never.I am not a Griffindor for nothing.I am suposed to be brave.Remember Cho?You lost her because you were to scared, said a little voice in his mind.He got up all the courage he could and walked over to where she was declining boys by the dozen.Harry realized that it was the desperate-looking boys, who were asking every girl they saw.He tried not to look desperate.

"E-excuse me, would you like to dance?"Harry said, mentally scolding himself for stuttering.However, this showed the girl that he was not just asking her in order not to lose points, he had noticed her.(Hint to all you boys out there) Harry nearly had a heart attack as she put her hand in his outstreched one.The other boys around her sighed in dissapiontment as that showed she had accepted.He led her out to the half-filled dance floor.She laughed as he admitted he didnt know how to dance.

"Thats okay.I only learned a week ago myself."She said.She showed him how to dance.  
Harry was surprised.He knew that voice.He couldnt place it though, as he wanted to concentrate on the task on dancing without stepping on her foot.He had to admitt, he enjoyed dancing with this girl.Soon, he had mastered the basics, and was dancing very comfortably with her head on his shoulder.He galnced over to see Ron, with a very pretty girl, dancing the same way he was.

Harry realized that, wiht a pang of dissapointment, the last song had just ended.As he separated from the girl, he asked her her name.

"It wouldnt be much of a masked ball if you knew who I was, would it?"She said with a barely detectable mischieveous smile.

Harry must have been looking genuinly dissapointed, because then the girl said,"You know me.I think.I have the feeling we will see each other again.By the way, I had a great time.Thank you."She kissed him on the cheek, and left to her giggling friends.

Harry had gone back to the dorms, and got changed.He sat on his bed, and just stared out into space.She liked him.She had kissed him.He was so happy he didnt notcie his dormmates come in.Ron grinned at the look on his face.

"And may I ask, what you find so interesting about your bed hangings?"He said, teasing him.  
"Hm?What"  
"Guys, get Madame Pomfrey."Ron said.  
"What why?"Dean said.  
"Harry must be sick or something."Ron replied, grinning.  
Dean cought on."Oh really?Why is that"  
"Yeah, last time I saw him he was dancing with that girl, and now there is lip gloss on his mask..."Ron said, picking up the mask on Harrys trunk.

Harry snatched it out of his hands,locked it in his trunk and returned to staring at his bed hangings.  
"I am so sorry to say it mate, but your lovesick"  
OOOHHHH a cliffie!Who is this mystery girl?Why is Ron acting so weired all of a sudden?Who was the girl Ron was dancing with?Will Harry ever find who the girl from his dreams (litterally) really was?Why does this paragraph sound so strange?R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! 


	3. Christmas

Thank you for reviewing!Now, for some of the cliffie answers!Disclaimer:Not mine When Harry woke up, before he went downstairs to tell about his dream, he spoke with Ron.  
"I am just curious Ron, but what made you in such a teasing mood last night"  
Ron froze in the middle of pulling on his robes."Er.. nothing"  
"Uh-huh.And I'm Merlin.What happened with that girl you were dancing with?"Harry said, as realization dawned on him.  
Ron mumbled something.  
"What was that"  
"I kissed her"  
000000000000000000000000000000 None of the girls talked much.They seemed to like the idea of a secret.They seemed to think that if they talked to the person they danced with, that person would recognize the voice.However, the male population at Hogwarts didnt think the same way.Harry was trying to talk to girls as much as possible.Whenever Ron stood next to a girl, he almost seemed to measure theyre height against his.Several people had stuck notices in the common room, asking for a person in a certain costume to meet them somewhere.The third time Ron measured hiehgt, he gave up after Harry said, that she mihgt have worn high-heels.He resorted to voice checks.

That night, Ron made Harry report to his parents.Lily was doing something else, apparently the prank war hadnt ended.So James answered.

"Hi dad.How are you"  
"Still a little itchy, but the spells wear off in a few days.Ron called last night.Said that you might take me up on the girl advice?..."James said with a grin.

Harry blushed.Stupid Ron."Well, it jsut that we had a Halloween Ball the other day"  
"Oh.So who is she?"James asked.  
"Thats the thing.(He explianed the point of the ball, and the fact that no one knew who anyone was.)I want to try and meet her again, but I have no clue who she is."Harry said.

"Well, the house unity wasnt in style so our masked ball didnt have masks.Infact, the first time I got Lily to go out with me, it was at one of those things..."

"Well thanks, I think.Anyway, can I talk to Mrs.Weasly for a moment?There is something about Ron she should know..."Harry said, his evil plan already formed.

"Sure"  
Harry explained to Mrs.Weasly, who ended up fuming, that Ron had kissed someone when he didnt even know her name.  
00000000000000000000000000000 The next morning, the post arrived.Harry felt guiltily happy to see a red envelope in the beak of Errol.Heading towards Ron.Who paled.

"What have I done this time"  
"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID! KISSING A GIRL AND YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW HER NAME!THAT IS JUST PLAIN RUDE!I DONT CARE IF IT WAS THE POINT OF THE BALL NOT TO KNOW ANYONE, IMAGINE HOW THAT GIRL FEELS!JUST PLAIN RUDE!IF YOU DONT FIND HER AND APOLIGIZE, YOU WILL REGRET IT!"Mrs. Weasly's voice magnified 100 times over was a little scary.Everyone at the Griffindor table cringed, even though it was not adressed to them.They just felt bad for Ron.Who was sinking in his chair, face redder than his hair.The Slytherin table however, was laughing theyre heads off.Harry almost felt like admitting that he had told Mrs.Weasly, but he realized that that would only succeed in Ron ripping his head off.

November came and passed, with Harry and Ron no closer to finding the mystery girls.Soon it was the last quiditch game before Christmas.Ron was going crazy and had them up for practises at 7:30, agianst his promise.Harrys team mates scolded him for telling Ron about the dream of winning the quiditch cup.

Finnaly, the day before the match, conditions couldnt be worse.It was a blizzard.The wind was crazy.The visibility was low.Harry was very presured to catch the Snitch quikly, as the team wouldnt last long.

"And here we are at the worst conditioned quiditch game since 4 years ago!Dont expect much commentary, as I cant even see the pitch!I will take this time to anounce that my brother is planning to propose to Miss.Bell..."

"Jordan"  
"Iam happy for him Professor!Anyway, I think the players are off, and why do I bother, I cant see a thing from here"  
He was right, it was the worst conditioned game in a while.Harry circled above the pitch, trying very hard not to actually freeze to his broom.The Ravenclaw seeker didnt follow him like Cho used to, he circled the pitch too.Harry heard the distant sound of a whistle, signalling time out.Harry flew down to the ground and joinded his team mates.

"No pressure Harry, but WE'RE FREEZING OUR ARSES OFF UP THERE!"The other chaser shouted.  
"Its not my fault I cant see a thing!What is the score"  
"Its 30-30.Feel free to catch the Snitch anytime, Harry."Ginny said.  
Harry however, froze.He knew that voice.He didnt have time to respond, because Hermione and Ron came up,and Hermione did some sort of spell to make the broom handles warm.They all thanked her and flew up.He would talk to Ginny later.

"Well since the spell to make me see things perfectly has decided to work, I can cammentate"  
Harry however, was frozen.Not that Hermione's spell wasnt working, but he had seen the Snitch.He casually changed his course, since Tom had a nasty habit of giving his position away,and when he feared the Snitch would fly away, he dived.

"And its Weasly with the-Potters diving"  
The Snitch was flying everywhere.Up, down, left, right.Harry swerved with it.If the person in the mirror, who was James,could see what was going on, he would be very proud of his son.

The other seeker flew with him, he had cought up by going straight whilst Harry swerved.It soon came to a point where Harry ended up doing a barrel roll.But he cought it.

"Come on Harry!Party in the common room!"Ron said while thumping him on the back.  
Harry welcomed the warm butterbeer, and treacle tart.No doubt gotten by the newly-elected chief troublemakers.He didnt get a chance to talk to Ginny, who seemed to be avoiding him.Ron seemed to see the damper on this ocasion.He asked Harry about it.

"Harry, we won the game, whats the matter"  
Harry, who decided that if he told Ron he had gotten lovesick over his sister it wouldnt go down well, said"I guess I am just frusterated over that girl from the ball."

"Oh.Well come on, I know treacle tart is your favourite"  
That night Harry had his last dream.(I know it said only a week, but I have changed it)  
He was tied to a stone pillar.'Oh great.'he thought.He realized there was someone in the room with him.He looked across from him and saw, to his horror, a girl tied to another pillar.Unconcious.A long cut across her cheek.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat.He saw Ron had done the same thing.Silently they boht put on theyre robes and headed downstairs, where Hermione was waiting.Her face was just as bad as theyres.

"Why do all the dreams we share end up horrible?"Hermione said.  
For it was quite obvious that they had the same dream.What they didnt see was a shadow in the corner, listening to theyre every word.

"You know, sometimes its really annoying being the person destinned to defeat Voldemort."Harry said.  
His friends looked shocked at this sudden statement.The person in the shadows was more shocked.  
"Well, yeah I mean, you must worry every time you leave the castle."Hermione said.  
"I try not to, but its not like I can help it.All the attacks last year...Remember Diagon Alley?All those people lost theyre souls to the Dementors jsut because he was after me..."

"Harry, there was no way you could have done anything other than what you did.Dont think of what happened then.You cant change the past."Hermione said.

Ron changed the subject."But who was that girl tied to the stone pillar beside you Harry?You had a better view than either of us."

"It was strange.I knew her, but yet I couldnt recognize her.You know how in dreams you sort of know things..."

"Yeah."

But then they had to stop, because it was time for the feast.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Of course, the trio just had to give the Slytherins a chrsitmas present.How could they not?

Everyone at the Slytherin table didnt seem to notice as they changed.But the other tables did, and were holding in theyre snikering as they continued eating, making the spell stronger.The Griffindor table held its breath as the Slytherins all broke into song:

We are the Slytherins,  
the very hairy Slytherins,  
we wish you all better luck,  
with your hair than we had,  
we like our hair like this,  
we are so stupid that we didnt even notice it,  
untill the spell on it was so strong it will last through the Chriiiiiiiiiiissssssstmmmmmmmmaaaasssssss Hooooooooooolllllllliiiiidddddddaaaaayyyyyyyssssss!

They did indeed have a hair problem.It had grown and was now switching between red and green.They kept singing, aware that the entire school was laughing theyre socks off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The trio was just telling DA members the spell they used, when the compartment opened, to reveal a livid-looking gang of about 20 Slytherins.In about a second, Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Dean,Neville,Seamus,Parvati,Lavender,Padma,Michael Grosner,and his little gang (who somehow all fit into one compartment)had theyre wands raised at the Slytherins.The Slytherins thought they had outnumbered them though.They sneered and made jokes about Harrys parents.However, Slytherins arent stupid for nothing.

As soon as Harry fired the first spell, it was the go-ahead for the others.By the end, they leaned the Slytherins against the door like last year, strengthend the spell on theyre hair and had them singing again.They laughed at the Slytherins trying to curse them between notes.When they tumbled out, the look on theyre parent's face was priceless.The rest of the platform laughed with the DA.

Harry was very happy to be home for Christmas.Yes, to Sirius' delight, he called 12 Grimmauld Place home.Harry joined his father and Sirius against his mother in the prank war.So did Ron.Hermione on the other hand had joined Lily.James didnt know why the boys were so worried about it untill he came in with his hair bright yellow.

Harry had had a hard time not laughing.  
Yay!R&R please!Tell me if you like hte idea of romance in it!Well, it wont really matter, because by the time I post this, I will have already written the next chapter! 


	4. Blackboards and Valentines Day

Disclaimer:Not mine.

The prank war continued.The twins had jioned James' side.Infact, most of the Weaslys had.Lily and Hermione had better pranks, but not as many of them.One night, Team J returned to 'base' very itchy.Of course, Harry was better, as Hermione had been the one to jynx him, because his mother refused.As it was nearing 9:00,(There were time limits.You could only prank someone from 9 am to 9 pm.)people started clearing out.Soon, Harry was left alone with his father.

"Dad, can I talk to you"  
"Of course Harry.Whats wrong"  
"Well, I think I have a good idea of who that woman from the Halloween Ball was,but if I go after her, the other Weaslys will rip my head off a few times."

"Oh boy.Ginny, right"  
Harry nodded.  
"Harry, I am not supossed to tell you this, but there is going to be another ball coming up.Dumbledore wanted it a surprise.I am not sure when.Why not just meet her there?"

Harry thought.It could work."Okay"  
000000000000000000000000000000000000 Of course, no pranking on Christmas.Which came and went very quikly.Soon it was the last day and after nagging him to finnish packing, his mother suggested a quidittch game.Harry won of course, but barely because Ginny had taken the beater postion for a change and whaked one after him as he dived.Of course, it was aimed at James, but she said after the fact that if she ever wanted to be beater againg, to admitt her to Saint Mungo's.

One thing that everyone noticed, Ginny seemed to be acting a lot more shy around people, Harry in particular.She was turning to say good morning one time and bumped into the wall instead of the decemeter away door.Ron pulled Harry aside one day, to talk to him.

"Harry, be honest.Is there anything going on between you and my sister"  
"What?Ron, no.You should know that you would be the first to know if something like that happened."Harry said.  
Ron eyed him for a moment."Alright.But if anything ever does happen"  
"You'll be the first to know"  
Ron nodded."Come on.Where is the invisibility cloak?Lets watch Hermione fall into the portable swamp outside her door."

"We just had to do that before we went back to Hogwarts, didnt we"  
"Of course"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000 "Dont get hurt"  
"Dont get caught"  
"James"  
"Sorry Lily"  
"Dont bother the Slytherins"  
"Remember that hex"  
"JAMES"  
"Sorry Lily, just dont want him to forget anything"  
Harry sniggered as his father started itching."Good luck Dad"  
The ride was fairly uneventful, except for Ron giving them all a nap about quiditch.The train ride was uneventful, except for an eating of chocolate frogs match between Ron and Dean, who came on behalf of the DA members asking about this year.Ron won, and Ginny screwed up her face in descust.Harry responed to a near sick Dean that with Dumbledores permission, it would be up and running.Hermione however, scoffed."This is your N.E.W.T year!You should both be studying!"she had said to a Ron who was busy throwing up(to much chocolate frogs because he had swallowed some whole, and they were litterally jumping in his stomach)and a Harry who was talking to Dean.So she then turned to Ginny to complian to, and found that Ginny had busyed herself helping her brother.So then she didnt have an outlet, and just started reading.

When the Slytherins entered the Great Hall, they were all wearing their hats.However, it didnt help the girls that much.Some, especially the ones that had attacked tehm on hte train,still had bright red and green hair, so they walked into laughter.

When Dumbledore got up, the laughter faded."This year, as I am sure at least one of you know, there shall be a Valentines Ball.The Halloween Ball lightened everyones spirits so much, that it shall become annual.However, I am going to ad a twist to the upcoming Ball.Everyone must be masked once again.Dont worry, you will get to take off your masks at midnight.(He responded to loud groans from the Griffindor table).Therefor, instead of on Valentines Day, the Hogsmead trip will be in two weeks.In other words, three days from the Ball.Thank you.Now you may eat."

That erupted in cheers from a certain table,(no one look at the Griffindors) and people (mainly boys) all started stuffing themselves.Harry nearly chocked on his pie to hear that Ron was already full.

Harry fell asleep after reporting to his parents, and, after his mom left, telling his father how he planned on using that hex.

The next morning, the only subject of conversation wasthe ball.Within Griffindor, it had become a fad to wear the same mask you did to the first ball.Harry was very happy about this.He would recognize the mask as soon as he saw it.

Later on, when Lily had nagged him to do his homework, he was very skillfully pretending to because the mirror was watching him.James and Sirius had stuffed their fists in thier mouths to stop them from laughing when Harry started to pretend to answer questions.Lily seemed to buy it though.However, when he had pretended to finish an assingment and she had asked him questions about advanced transfiguration, Harry only passed her little test because James was mouthing the answers behind her.

That night, Harry and Ron snuck down to the Potions room under the invisibility cloak and used 'that hex'.Oooh Snape would have fun tommorow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

That morning, Ron and Harry went down to breakfast without Hermione, as she had taken to bugging them about exams every chance she got.They went into Potions about 1 minute late, as they had gotten playing chess.Of course, Harry had lost horribly.But that didnt change the fact he was late.

"Well, so nice of you two to join us.Take a seat, and 20 points from Griffindor.Now as I was saying before Potter and Weasly interupted, we will be mixing the Draught of Living Death today, and it is a very difficult Potion.The instructions are on the-"

He had stoped talking to see all the Griffindors holding back sniggers with all thier strength.They were looking at the blackboard.He turned to see something that made his face go red.Instead of the instructions, it was a message.

"Mr.Padfoot would like to take the opportunity to tell Snivelly that he is an ugly git"  
"Mr.Prongs agrees with Mr.Padfoot, and adds that he once shrunk his couldron in the 3rd year because he did a shrinking solution wrong."

"Mr.Moony would like to say it was nice to hear of him with pink hair, and clucking like a chicken all day long"  
"Mr.Padfoot would like to add some spice to this, saying that Snivelly,also known as Snape, is allergic to pepper.It makes his nose even bigger."

"Mr.Moony says, guys, we better stop here.Mrs.Prongs is coming"  
"Mr.Padfoot would like to add, Snivelly, you better be nice to him, you know what Mrs.Prongs's temper can be like."

"Mr.Moony adds, she's here"  
"Mr.Prongs adds, oh "  
No matter how many times Snape tried to wipe the board, it wouldnt clean.It just got brighter and brighter.  
"C-class dismissed.Get out of here"  
The very second the Griffindors were out of hearing range, they were all congradulating Harry, as he had become the person everyone looked to when Snape or any Slytherins were pranked.Not to mention laughed themselves crazy.The best line was teh one about third year.That was one to tell Neville.

The hex Harry had used had to be transfered using the mirror as a relay.James,Sirius and Lupin had all been talking in real life.And they would all be very itchy in real life, and Harry would be grounded for a week in real life.But it was worth it.And since Snape was obviously afraid of Lily's temper, as any person with the slightest hint of brains would be, Harry wouldnt lose any points.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the end of the day, everyone in the school had heard of 'the blackboard incedent.'Now all the teachers had a sudden need for a Shrinking Solution, and had completely forgotten how to make one.Several people had snuck down to the kitchens to place a ton of pepper on Snapes food.Everyone except the Slytherins cheered when they learned that the next Potions class had been cancelled, due to Snape being in the Hospital Wing.

The ball was coming up, and everyone (mianly girls) was rushing around to get things ready 5 days in advance.Harry and Ron noticed that Hermione even seemed to take a break from studying to get ready.They cornered her about it, and found out that she had met someone at the first ball, and hoped to see him again.Harry couldnt help but notice that Ron looked downcast at the news.Ron looked slightly angry when he learned that Ginny was doing the same thing.

Many boys stayed away from Hogsmead because it was swarming with girls.They didnt want to go to the three broomsticks, so Harry, Ron and the other boys from thier dormitory to went to the kitchens for butterbeer.Apparently, Dean and Neville still hadnt found their 'mystery girls' but Seamus did.He had posted an ad, and Parvati came forward. Now they were dating.

Harry must admitt, he found himself hoping that his 'mystery girl' was Ginny.Of course, this wasnt known to Ron.  
The day of the Ball the teachers didnt even try to get them to concentrate.They were set a few questions from the textbook, and got out early.The teachers did seem pleased that everyone was so happy.After lessons, the common room was a disaster.Girls were running around, trying to find their masks, and trying not to let any boys see them.McGonnagle came in and told the girls to stop taking showers, the hot water in the castle was extremely low.

Harry and Ron gave up trying to see which dormitory age their 'mystery girls' came from.Apparently the Griffindor girls had already assumed that this would happen, and came down all at once, in a pack.So, since the boys were gathered in the same way,hopefull of seeing the girls, even if they all had thier masks on.So it ended up all Griffindors arrived in the Great Hall at the same time, trying to squeeze through the doors.

Harry and Ron sat down at their own table, exactly like at Halloween.The houses separated, and boys and girls separated.The teachers shook thier heads in disspointment. Harry glanced over at the girls' table and saw his mystery girl talking to...Ron's mystery girl?He nudged Ron in the ribs, and pointed.However, ALMOST all thoughts of girls were erased when the food appeared.Harry felt nervous actually.In...3 1/2 hours he would see her.

Half an hour later, the food dissapeered and the teachers started hearding people.However, Harry didnt have to gather to much courage as he walked over to the mystery girl.

"Would you like to dance"  
The girl smiled."I would love to"  
To Harry, she was even more beuatifull than the first time he met her.However, he didnt have the courage to tell her this, so he just enjoyed dancing with her head on his shoulder.

They learned several things about each other.They both loved quiditch.They both hated Snape and most other Slytherins.They were just laughing at a joke that she made, when Dumbledore stood up.

"Now in about 20 minutes, you will remove your masks.Just a reminder"  
Harry felt the girl tense.She was nervous too.  
"Dont worry.I am probably more nervous than you"  
"I doubt that"  
"Well lets just enjoy this song"  
"I couldnt agree more"  
The large clock at the top of the Head table rang.Everyone stopped dancing to see it was signalling 1 minute to midnight.Harry had never felt more butterflies in his stomach.Ron looked the same way.

"Dont worry,I am pretty sure I like you, no matter who you are"  
"Same here"  
"Ah midnight.The end of something, the begining of something.Now please everyone, remove your masks."Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Harry gulped.He glanced at the girl, and their eyes met.They both removed thier masks at the same time.  
"Ginny"  
"Harry"  
They just stared at each other,untill Dumbledore stood and said,"I hope you all got surprises"  
"Er..Ginny, Ron's going to kill me, but here goes.Would you like to come to Hogsmead with me on the next trip?"Harry said, before he realized he was saying it.

"S-sure.And Ron is not going to kill you.I will make sure of that."She said with a smile.  
Harry smiled too.He couldnt believe he just said that, but he meant it.  
"Just promise me one thing"  
"Sure.What is it"  
"Be yourself.I have seen boys that try and be someone they arent"  
Harry was surprised."Yeah, okay.No problem"  
000000000000000000000000 Ron did have to admitt, he was very surprised at his mystery girl.She was sruprised at him too.However, he was alone now, as she had run off in embarrassment.He was at the table, and looked to the dance floor, only to see something that made him have a heart attack.He saw his little sister,Ginny, with his best mate,Harry.Harry asked her something.Ron could tell by the inquisitive look on his face.And when Ginny answered with a smile, and something that looked suspisiously like 'sure', he knew that his best friend had just asked her out.They talked for a few minutes, and when Ginny stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek,Ron stocked off to the dormitory.There was only one test to see if he was okay for her.If he kept his promise about telling him.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry returned to the common room alone, as Ginny had been pulled back by giggling friends.He was a little dissapointed about seeing Ron stock off to the dormitories.He had expressed his concerns to Ginny, who told Harry to tell him abuot them going out.And that Harry already has some 'brownie points' with Ron, the only Weasly left at Hogwarts to interrigate boyfriends.On his way back to the dorms, Harry had been pondering what he would say to Ron.

"Ron?You awake?"Harry said as he entered the dormitory.  
"Yes"  
"Er...listen Ron, it seems that Ginny was the girl I have been dancing with"  
"I know"  
"And I asked her out after we took off our masks"  
"I know"  
"And she said yes"  
"I know"  
"And I promissed that you'd be the first to know if something happened"  
Ron turned around.Untill now, he had been talking with his back facing Harry."Good"  
Now Harry was confused."Huh"  
"You remembered the promise.Besides, I would rather have her dating you than someone else.Go ahead.I will convince the others that your okay for her."

"Um..thanks."Harry replied, as he climbed into bed.  
"Oh yeah, and Harry?You do know that if you hurt her in any way, you'll have more to worry about than You-Know-Who"  
"I dont plan on it"  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW that was sooooo sweet!Well, it doesnt really matter if you like romance in the chapters or not,because I have integrated it into the story line.R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R 


	5. Tests and Quiditch

Disclaimer:Not mine.

Harry woke up the next day, which was a Saturday,very happy.The night before, he had just gotten his best friends permission to date his best friend's sister.Even better, he planned on speaking to Dumbledore about the DA.If possible, his good mood increased when he saw the Hogsmead notice on the wall.

He felt very good today.Even Ron and Hermione not talking for some unknown reason couldnt put a damper on his mood.He had met Ginny in the common room that morning and they confirmed Hogsmead, plus they were going around the lake today, during which Harry planned on telling her about the mirror.

He was at breakfast now, sitting in between Ron and Hermione.Ron notified Harry that he had sent a letter to his familly, telling them the news.They should get a response nay day now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mrs.Weasly was cleaning up the kitchen, when an owl flew in the window.It was a school owl, so she fumed up, thinking about the pile of unused Howlers in her room.Then she recognized Ron's handwritting.She calmed down a bit.The mirror must have been busy.However, when she opened the letter and read it, she shrieked.Now she knew why Ron had put it in writting. So she could read it multiple times before she believed it.

"LILY"  
Siad person rushed downstairs to the kitchen."What?Is something wrong"  
As she read the letter several times, her eyes widenned.Her little Harry had a girlfriend!  
"He passed Ron's test.They obvoiusly like each other.I dont see a problem.Infact, I think its great."Lily said.  
"He may have passed Ron's test, but what about the twins, Bill,Charlie,Arthur and me?We all test Ginny's boyfriends"  
Lily was a little shocked.Talk about over-protective."I am sure he wont mind.How about over the summer holidays you guys can do it?Like I said, I am sure he wont mind."She said calmly.

"According to this, they are going to Hogsmead in two weeks.The twins are setting up another branch of the shop there..."

So, the news was forwarded to every Weasly.Icluding Percy,even though he still favoured the ministry.  
000000000000000000000000000000000 A few days after teh news was sent, it was breakfast at Hogwarts.And post-time.Harry was sitting beside Ginny, as the two had gotten closer.As several owls made thier way over to them, Ginny groaned and put her head in her arms.Harry looked up and saw the owl army approaching.All four owls landed infront of them.They took turns placing letters in both Harry and Ginny's hands.Harry opened his to see that they were all from the Weaslys.Ron came over with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sorry mate.Guess they want to test you for themselves"  
A fifth owl flew in.It was a ministry owl.It handed a letter to both Harry and Ginny, who still had her head in her arms, and flew off.The first one was from Mr.&Mrs, Weasly.It was just explaining that they were happy for them, but wnated to see Harry during the summer.The second from Bill and the Third from Charlie.The fourth was from the twins.They were setting up in Hogsmead and wanted Harry to drop by.The fifth one cought Harry's eye.Not only was it from Percy, it was the only one that didnt end with a line like"If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, you will regret meeting us."

Dear Harry,  
I have recently been informed that you have started a relationship with my sister.I should have you know that I highly dissaprove with the situation.I have sources in many places, if I hear of any behavour or action that I do not think is appropriote, I am under legal right to fine you for harassment.

Percy Harry stared at the letter.So was Ron, who was reading over his shoulder.Infact, Ron was staring at both letters,with an expression of pure shock.If someone saw them now, they would think that everything they ever believed in had been insulted.It seemed that Ginny's letter was all about how violent Harry can be and all the Daily Prophet garbage in the fourth year.Sudennly angry, she tore the letter to shreds and vanished them with her wand.Ron did the same with Harry's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was in the empty common room when Ginny came in.  
"Hi Harry.How are you?"she asked as she sat down beside him.  
"Oh I am fine.How are you?Looking forward to our first official date"  
"You bet!So first were going to go to see Fred and George, oh and I'll warn you.Theyre tests can be a little... strange."

"How do you mean"  
"Well, my first boyfriend that they tested sort of ran away after...and I will be in trouble if I tell you what they like to do.I can hint though."she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I could use a hint"  
"Bring your wand.And be ready for ANYTHING."she said.  
"Oh I like the sound of it already."Harry joked sarcastically.  
"Well, I'm off to bed.Goodnight Harry."she leaned in and kissed him.  
"Goodnight Ginny.See you tommorow."He kissed her, both forgettting that Ron was still to arrive.  
"Oh come on guys, I dont need to see that"  
000000000000000000000000000000000 Harry and Ginny walked hand-in-hand down the Hogsmead street.They were heading to the adress in Harrys letter from the twins.They came to a newish brick builing with a sign on the top saying 'Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes' and underneath an add for the Skiving snackboxes 'Throw up on demand!'.What they didnt see was a pair of eyes that looked suspiciously like Fred or George.Impossible to tell which.

When they walked into the store, it was very dark.A small bell tinkered when the door opened.Suddenly, both Harry and Ginny shivered.Harry knew this sort of cold.

"Ginny there is a dementor in here"  
"What?"Ginny said, shocked.  
"I will go look for Fred and George.Go back to Hogwarts and get Dumbledore"  
"I am coming with"  
And there it was.6 feet tall, dead and rotting hands.  
It was almost like a switch was flicked in Harry's head.He lightly pushed Ginny behind him, and siad,"Expecto Patronum!"

The shining stag went right through it.  
Harry groaned inwardly."Ridiculus"  
It dissapeered.The lights were turned on.The twins came down from their perch in the window smilling.  
"Very good!And might we add it was very touching the way you wanted to save us Harry, thanks"George said sarcasticly.  
"And we are so happy that our little Gin-Gin found someone who doesnt run away like a coward as soon as they see the thing they are most afraid of.Not to mention something that could hurt her.You have our approval."Fred said, clamping his arms on both Ginny, who was laughing hysterically, and Harry,who was laughing too.

"Just curious though Harry, how did you know it was a boggart?Not many people get that one right."George asked.  
"A very similar thing happened in the maze I had to go through in my fourth year.When a Patronus goes right through a dementor, its not a dementor at all."Harry replied calmly.

"Well, Harry I do believe you promised me a drink at the Three Broomsticks?Now that we have both been scared out of our lives, I could use one."Ginny said still laughing.

"The Three Broomsticks?Not Puddifoots?"Fred said, surprised.  
"Nah."Harry and Ginny said at the same time, which caused another fit of laughter.  
"Well, dont let us keep you.We got to tell mum and dad that you passed."George said.  
"Oh and thank your dad for us Harry!He is one of our best customers!"Fred said cheerfully.  
"Will do!"Harry said as they left.  
"You know Harry, I didnt know you were afraid of dementors."Ginny said as they trudged down the wet road.  
"Really"  
"Yeah.The way you act around them sure, but I would have though that You-Know-Who was a cert.Thats why I was so nervous."Ginny said.

"Well, I dont like them that much.Voldemorts nothing.Just hurt his ego and he'll give you your wand back so you can be proved wrong.The Death Eaters are the same."Harry said, laughing at the stunned look on her face.

"Harry, you should know, I got up early in October one morning.I overheard you talking to Ron and Hermione.What did you mean by-"

However, Harry cut her off."We cant talk about that here, but I will explain it to you.Just not here okay"  
Ginny nodded.  
00000000000000000000000000000 After they got back from Hogsmead, Harry and Ginny went up to the astromany tower to be alone so Harry could explain. After which, she gave him a hug and saying that everything would be alright.Of course she had tears in her eyes because she learned that her boyfriend was destined to save the world or die trying.After that they both cheered up after a erm...few...kisses.But then they realized the time, and Ginny got all woried about getting cought.

"But what if we"  
"Shhhh,"Harry said, soothing her,"I have a few tricks up my sleeve.Actually, its more like an ivisibility cloak in my pack, but same thing."Harry said with a grin.He explianed to her about the events of 1st year and the Marauder's Map.

"I can never know what to expect of you, you know?"Ginny said.However, then they had to scramble as they had heard footsteps.Harry tosed the cloak over them, and they hurried back to Griffindor tower.

0000000000000000000000000000 Ron wasnt to happy.It was late, and Harry hadnt come back with Ginny yet.JUst as he was thiking this however, the portrait hole opened, but no one came through.

"Harry, you there?"Ron asked.  
The invisibility cloak came off to reveal Harry and Ginny.  
"What took you two so long"  
"Relax Ron,Harry was just explaining the whole saving the world thing.And we took so long 'cause we had to try not to bump into Prefects,Mrs.norris and Filch."

Ron visibly calmed.He turned to Harry."At least leave me the Marauder's Map next time"  
"Will do"  
000000000000000000000000000 "Welcome to the Hogwarts Quiditch Cup Finals!I would like to anounce that my brother, sorry ladies, is now engaged to Miss Bell"  
"Jordan"  
"Sorry professor.It is marvellous weather for a game!A little cloud cover, but no chance of rain"  
"Jordan, this is a quiditch game,not a weather report"  
"Right you are Prafessor.And the Superbly Amazingly Great Griffindors are heading out to he pitch!Followed by the Superbly Sucky and Shi-"

"JORDAN! I am warning you"  
"Sure thing Professor!So it is the Slytherins.And it would seem that Griffindor Captian Weasly is arguing that he has to shake hands with Malfoy!While the Griffindor team is laughing so hard I can hear them up here!So Weasly and Malfoy break each other's fingers, sorry,'shake hands' and theyre off!"

Harry was still laughing from Ron's now common argument with Madam Hooch.So were the mirror people.However, as he was in the air, he remembered his job.To catch the Sntch after they were ahead by 20 points.Ginny could handle that.Infact, she had already got them 10.

He saw the Snitch.It was too early though.He decided to see if Malfoy had smartened up any since last year.So he raced upwards and heard Tom claiming that Harry had seen the Snitch.It seems Malfoy was as stupid as ever.He copied Harry and raced upwards.However, while Malfoy was up there looking for the Snitch, Ginny had taken advantage of everyones surprise and made the score 30-10.Then Harry came down, it was obvious that Malfoy had been tricked.Harry saw the real Snitch.He dived.Malfoy however, had gotten the captains position by buying his team the newest broom out.The lightning.It was a little faster than the Firebolt,so soon Malfoy was neck-in-neck.Then as Harry put an extra bolt of speed, Malfoy shouted something.Goyle nodded and sent a bludger straight to Ginny, who was very unsuspecting.It hit her arm, and Madam Hooch called the whistle.Soon she was yelling her head off at Goyle for going after Harry's girlfriend to get to him.Meanwhile, Ginny was being flown to by every member of the team.Harry reached her first and apoligized, asking her if she was okay.She simply said that she was fine and no apology was needed.Madam Hooch wasnt the only one yelling.Tom Jordan was very angry, she was his brother's best friends' sister.He was shouting things no one with any manners would dare utter.However, McGonnagle wasnt any better.Goyles move had been plain rotten.There was no other word for it.Mrs.Weasly however, had pushed her way into the mirror and was shouting her head off after she haerd what happened.

After the team had been ashured she was alright, they flew off and the game resumed.It seemed that the whole team wanted vengeance.Ron had not let in a single goal, the other two chasers had brought the score up to 80-10, the beaters guarded Ginny, and Harry caought the Snitch 15 minutes after she got hurt.

As he saw Ron hold up the Quiditch Cup,a memory came back to him.Ron describing what he saw in th Mirror of Eriset. Quiditch Captain.Quiditch Cup.They were sure t oget the House Cup.Harry cheered with the rest as he realized that Ron would now be able to make a very powerful Patronus.He cheered with Ginny all night at the party.McGonnagle didnt even stop them.People were still re-living it when McGonnagle came in very surprised, telling them it was time for breakfast.

A damper was put on the occasion however, as Harry was getting his yearly worry,and it was N.E.W.T's in a month.The DA was practicing very hard.They were all diong this becuse they realized that Harry wouldnt be there nxt year to teach them.Several people had jioned and now about 40 people currently at Hogwarts could do up to a full Patronus.

Hermione had also put aside whatever argument she had had with Ron and was making them timetables.She was even nice to Harry and gave him time to spend with Ginny.Which he valued.When Ginny asked him why he was so worried, Harry simply said what he told his parents the other year.He did have to admitt, she did agood job of getting him to relax.

And finaly, the week that all 7th years detested, NEWTs week.Harry knew that this would matter in becoming an Auror.He worked very hard.He was certain he got an "O" in the practical and written DADA exam.

On the last day of the exams, and the charms examinner told them to stop writing, Harry cheered with the rest.Due to the tests, a Hogsmead date was planned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes master, whatever you say"  
A cowering figure bowed before a tall man in a cloak.He seemed to have red slits for eyes."This will work.He cant help playing the hero.Now carry out my orders."

oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who's that?I think I am going to hold the next chapie back for a few days, just to be cruel with a cliffie.R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R! 


	6. Kidnapped Again

Disclaimer:Not mine.  
Ginny was a little upset.This was the last year that Harry would be at Hogwarts, and she was sure that he would join the Order.Not to mention she wouldnt get to see as much of him.However, she was not as bad as usual, because she and Harry had just gotten over some...er studieing buissiness.

Harry had asked her out to Hogsmead the other day, and now she was just leaving the library to get ready.Of course, Harry had complained slightly when she cut off thier snogging sesion, but he just then realized the time.So now they were walking down the Hosmead street, on their way to see Fred and George.However, just as Fred and George came out to greet them, Ginny looked at their shocked expressions.She turned around.Then she muttered something that would have gotten her scolded from her mother.

"Ginny, get back to Hogwarts NOW."Harry said, to stunned for many words as he took out his wand and joined Fred and George racing up the Hogsmead streets.

Soon, Ginny had argued to stay, she, Harry, Fred and George and a few other brave DA members were atemping to hold back an army of Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants and every other creature that Voldemort had been able to round up.

"Dont bother with the Giants! The spells will bounce off them!"Lupin shouted as he apparated there.  
"Someone get Dumbledore"  
"Forget that, just run"  
Everyone forgot about fighting as Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they both ran as fast as their feet would carry them. Unfortunately, Ginny had started acting a little like Harry so it ended up that they were some of the last people who tried to leave.Of course,Harry weakened at the quick gliding of the dementors.They were slower.Then some Death Eaters cought up with them,and shot some spell that made them go unconcius.Harry remembered, with horror, that Ginny had been carried off too.

0000000000000000000

Once again, the shcool was in an uproar.Not only one, but two students have gone missing.Everyone had been summoned to the Great Hall, and Dumbledore gave the following speech.

"I realize that you are all very frightened, and no doubt scared for your friends.I would not expect any more from you.Due to the attack, you shall all be returning home tomarrow if the two missing students do not show up.Untill then, you will all be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight.Thank you.Also, will the Head Girl and Ronald Weasly please come to the front?"

Ron of course was fuming.Dumbledore had not mentioned who the missing students were.He had not been able to find Ginny.In simple, he was scared out of his life.

"Ah, Hermione, Ron.Follow me please"  
Dumbledore led them to the small room behind the Great Hall.There a fire place had been conjured up and a large pot filled with Floo powder.

Ron didnt wait for Dumbledore to start."Where is Ginny?I cant find her anywhere"  
"Relax Ron.There is no point in not telling you, Ginny and Harry are the two missing students"  
Ron froze.If Voldemort had considered Ginny obsolete, he would most certainly kill her.Just like he had Cedric Diggory."W-what?"

"I am affraid so.Now you two will Floo to Headquarters because I am sure you would find a way of getting there even if I didnt let you.There you will be filled in on everything we know, as I am sure you will both join the Order as soon as you are officially out of shcool.Oh, and please try and calm Lily down.She is more scared than last year." Dumbledore said, handing them the pot and lighting the fire.

As soon as Ron got there, he heard crying.He looked over and saw his mother bawlling her eyes out.James and Sirius were pacing the living room, both looking very grouchy.He went over and sat down next to the other Weasly men and he and Hermione started trying to comfort them all.Including themselves.

00000000000000000000000

Harry woke up.He glanced around and saw, he was expecting this, he was tied to a stone pillar.What he was barely prepared for was to see Ginny on a pillar beside him, tied in the same fashion.He didnt have to check for his wand. He knew it was gone.He did however, check for the mirror.He couldnt believe his bad luck when he saw it laying a foot away.He was about a meter from Ginny.

"Gin?You awake?"Harry hissed.  
"Uh...5 more minutes"  
"Ginny!Wake up!"Harry said, willing her to be quiet.  
"What?Harry?Where are we?What's going on!"Ginny said, her voice rising.  
"Shhhh!Gin he'll know were awake"  
Too late.  
0000000000000000000000 James picked up the mirror as the colour slowly changed a tad.It went from very pale Orange (read the prequel to this because it is the only way you'll understand it!)to just pale Orange.

"Why is it so pale?"Lily asked, her voice shaking.  
"The only explaination I can think of is that he doesnt have the mirror, but it is close to him.Lets just hope that Voldemort doesnt find it."James said as people started crowding around to see the mirror.

Meanwhile all the other Weaslys (even Percy came around to Dumbledore's side after he heard what happened.)were terrified.They had made Ron confess his fears about Ginny.Now they all worried.Mrs.Weasly had stopped crying because her eyes had dryed up.It had been hours.Every hour Dumbldore popped in to give them encouragement.

"I still remember the look on her face whenever she was around Harry."Ron said.They were all (acording to Hermione)acting as if she was already dead.

"Yeah.He really made her happy."Fred said.  
"Guys, I just thought of something."Hermione said to the Weasly men.They all perked up.  
"What if Voldemort doesnt think of her as obsolete!"Hermione said.  
"What are you on about?"Bill said.  
"I mean, I hate to say this, but what if he plans on using her to get to Harry?Just like that quidittch game!She may still be alive!"Hermione said.

Everyone visibly cheered.They were also sad because it was obvious that she would be tortured.  
0000000000000000000000000000000 "Well well well.Look who we have here."Voldemort said as he came up to Ginny and Harry, Death Eaters following in his wake."The boy who lived and his little...hmph...girlfriend."he sneered.

Harry glared as Voldemort came up to Ginny.He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to meet his.  
"Don't touch her!"Harry shouted.  
"How kind.Dont worry Harry, I wont touch her if you answer my questions"  
'I cant answer his questions, but if I dont, he will surely torture Ginny...'Harry thought.  
Ginny, suddenly feeling very brave, pipped up"Dont answer them Harry"  
"Now who said you could speak up?Crucio."Voldemort said in a playfull voice.  
"AHHHHH"  
000000000000000000000000000000000000 Things werent much better at 12 Grimmauld Place.On the hour, Dumbledore poked his head into the kitchen, where most people were.All heads turned to him as he started to speak.

"Just to let you know, someone at Hogwarts found a spell that would allow you to see Ginny's health status, just like the mirror's.It is tricky, but I believe Miss. Granger can handle it.(He hands Hermione a slip of paper.)Also, I know that this wont help your moods, but all of the area around Hogsmead has been searched.Theyre not there. I will notify you if anything happens."He took his head out of the fire.

"What is the spell?"Mr. Weasly asked.  
"I have never seen something this tricky.But Professor Dumbledore is right.I can do it, but it will take a few minutes..."Hermione said, looking at the difficult spell.

"Do you- do you think she's alive?"Charlie asked hopefully.  
"If Harry is, its very likely that she is.I know he wouldnt let her die without a fight."Ron said sadly.  
"He's right.Remember our part of the test?He didnt run away, he just stood in front of her and cast a Patronus.Harry wouldnt let her go..."Fred sounded hopefull.

"I got it"  
All heads turned to Hermione as she held up her wand, which had turned a very dark Orange."I used the same colour system that the mirror uses.She is alive!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry winced as the spell was used on Ginny.She had never had that spell cast on her before.She felt the brunt of it.  
"Now I will leave you two alone to contemplate my offer...think Harry...answer and she is free..."Voldemort sneered.  
As he left, 5 Death Eaters crowded in.  
"Ginny?Are you OK?"Harry whispered.  
"I-I'm fine.Harry, no matter what, dont listen to him.Dont answer him."Ginny said, looking over at Harry.  
"Follow my lead!"he hissed as the Death Eaters came forward.  
"Anyway Ginny,did you know that Voldemorts a half-blood?"he said very loudly.  
"No I didnt.How do you know?"Ginny said in the same voice, catching on.  
"Remember when he came back to life?He thought I was done for, so he started blabbing thinngs.His dad was a muggle, why do you think he had to be revived in a muggle graveyard?He had to be where his dad was buried."Harry said, trying not to laugh at how stupid the Death Eaters were.

"What else did he say?"Ginny said, with the air of someone leaking dirty gossip.  
"Well, he used to go to an orphanage when he was at Hogwarts"  
"That is enough!How dare you speak of the Dark Lord that way!"Umbridge shrieked.  
"What, you didn't know that old Voldy isnt pureblood?Well, I thought that Voldemort was more honest to his own followers than lieing to them..."Harry said.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name!"another one yelled.  
"I will say his name all I want.Voldemort,or as I heard he lets speacial people call him Voldy,maybe sweetypie or cupcake..."

"Enough!You dont deserve to wipe slime off his boots"  
"Or what about sunshine?Or just sweety"  
"Quiet"  
"Or, did you know his real name that he used when he was at Hogwarts, and had to listen to Dumbledore?It was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he was a prefect, such a well behaved boy..."

"That is enough"  
000000000000000000000000000000 People at 12 Grimmuald Place were starteled as Dumbldore popped in 15 minutes early.  
"We have a possible location.It was found because of all the wards on it.Non-aparatory or portkeyable.We are going to look.Anyone who wants to come had better hurry."Dumbledore said, as all the Weaslys,Hermione,and Lupin jumped into the fireplace followed by Sirius, Lily and James.

(At the closest Aparable location)  
Let's split into groups.Lily,James and Sirius go north, Fred,George and Bill go west,Charlie,Mrs.Weasly and Arthur go south,Percy, Remus and I will go east, and Ron and Hermione will look around here.Send up red sparks if you find anything."And with that, they were off.

Mwahahahahahahahahaaaaa!A cliffie!I love them.I just posted the first three chapters.I will post a new one every day. As long as I get at least two new reviews per chapter.I will update soon, pending on reviews! 


	7. The Final Battle

Yay!A new chapie!Whoopie!Thank you reviewers!  
Harry groaned inwardly as Voldemort came to the stones.  
"Now, are location has been discovered, so I will need those answers now Harry..."he walked up to Ginny,"Now, where are the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix!"Voldemort sneered, holding his wand up to Ginny.

"Er...I dont know what you'r talking about."Harry said.  
Voldemort visually angered.He muttered a spell, and swiped his wand along Ginny's cheek.A long shinning red cut appeared in the wands wake.From her chin to her cheek bone.As blood slithered down, Ginny tried not to look as if it hurt.And she failed miserably.

"Ginny!"Harry cried.  
"Dont listen to him Harry!"Ginny said, wincing because of the cut.  
"You know, I really hate you Griffindor types...always making torture such a bother.Now Harry, answer me and she does not need to be hurt.I can just kill her quikly."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione gasped as her wand turned green."Ron"  
"What?What is i-oh no."Ron paled.  
Hermione akwardly put her arm around him."Dont worry Ron.We'll find her"  
"I hope your right.I just cant think of her enduring the Crucio Curse for long.And we both know that that is his favourite way of hurting people."Ron said, obviously miserable.

"We'll find her.Moping around here isnt going to help.Wherever she and Harry are, remember our dream?We were there.They are here somewhere."Hermione said comfortingly.

"Thanks.Let's go."Ron said.  
0000000000000000000000000000 "Well?Tell me now Harry, my patience is growing thin"  
"My Lord, so sorry to interupt, but there are intruders nearing the entrence"  
"What?I thought I put you incharge of hiding this place Greenwood!Deal with them!"Voldemort barked.  
"Well, we are scared now arent we Voldemort?"Harry said, grinning despite the situation.  
"Hardly.Now tell me what I want to know and she need not die a painful death.The Dark Lord is mercifull.Isnt that right?"Voldemort sneered.

The Death Eaters in the room all nodded in agreement.Then, Greenwood came up and said, cowering,"Master, the intruders are closing in.What shall we do?"

"Greenwood you dissapoint me.Crucio"  
"AHHHH!Master please have mercy"  
"Dispose of the intruders.If you fail at this task, I will not be happy"  
0000000000000000000000000000000 "Hermione, over here"  
Hermione came over as Ron pointed over to a hilled area.They couldnt see anything, but there was the effect of a Dissolutionment charm.

"Good.Lets move away from here first so they dont see the sparks."Hermione said.  
After the two sent up a shower of sparks, they heard shouts.  
"I think we just gave ourselves away, Hermione."Ron said, fear edging his voice.  
"Forget talking Ron,run!"Hermione shouted as the first stunning spells were shot.Just as they were running in one direction, Hermione tripped on a root from the heavily wooded area.Ron doubled back to help her up.She muttered a thank you as everyone else came running.

"Where is it?"Lily asked franticly.  
She was answered by 15 stunners comming in their direction.One hit George.Since one person couldnt move, it was automatically decided that they would stay and fight.In all the rukus of everybody duelling someone else, and more Order members running in to join the fight, no one except Hermione saw Ron creep off.

"Ron!Where are you going!"she hissed.  
"All the Death Eaters guarding the entrance have come here.This is our best shot!"Ron said.  
"Wait!"she said.  
"Your not going to stop me.Ginny's my sister and she is in trouble."Ron snapped back.  
"I wasnt going to try."she said, momentarilly anoyed.She taped them both hard on the head with a Dissolutionment charm.

"Thanks"  
"Dont mention on"  
As they weaved between the trees, they realized that the Death Eater's orders had been changed.Green spells were now being shot.Ron and Hermione shivered.They recognized that spell from the dream.Hermione did have to admitt, Ron didnt even seem to glance at the large spiders crawling in the small, well-hidden passage they found.Luckilly the passage widdened, because soon 10 Death Eaters came single file down the two meter hall to join the fight outside.It was very dark inside the hall, and for this they were lucky.No one noticed the Dissolutionment effect.As they creeped down the hall,they came to a large room.It had three doors.

"Which one do you supose it is?"Ron asked.  
"Only one way to find out."Hermione said, as they opened the left door a crack.The most discusting smell met their nosses.

"Ewww.The laundry room."Hermione said, closing the door.  
"Lets hope that that is the worst of the rooms."Ron commented.  
The second room turned out to be a hallway with a door at the end.The two opened the door at the end and only met the Death Eater's dormitories.So then they turned to the last door, but had to step aside quikly as more Death Eaters came out.

00000000000000000000000000

"Master, I just recived word"  
"Do not interup me anymore Greenwood!If you do not return with better news, I will not be mercifull.Undrestood"  
"Y-Yes Master, understood."Greenwood cowered as he scuried away.  
"Now, there is one thing I miss doing.Crucio."Voldemort said.  
Harry had gotten very good at not showing any pain when it came to this curse.As the white-hot pain shot through him again, he only winced.The door closed, but no one had entered.Voldemort turned around and faced the door.

0000000000000000000000000

Ron and Hermione entered a circular room that had a very high cieling.There were four greek-like pillars that reached the roof.The room was very lightly lit compared to the other rooms.And in the center of the room, tied to two more stone pillars were Ginny and Harry.

Hermione had to put her hand over Ron's mouth to stop him from shouting out.However, that meant that she realised the door and it slammed shut with a bang.Both cringed as Voldemort turned around.They had never seen the slit eyes, or felt the pure evil radiating from him.However, Harry said something, placing his attention on Harry.

0000000000000000000000000

"Jumping at shadows are we Voldemort?If only your Death Eaters knew.Your obviously scared"  
However, he didnt get to finnish his sentence because Voldemort used Crucio on a very unsuspecting Harry, who bit his teeth trying not to show pain.

"Dont touch him you foul Ahhh"  
Ginny did not get to finnish her sentence either, as the same thing happened to her.  
"Now I must see to something.By the time I get back Harry, either answer my first question or the girl dies."Voldemort said, leaving the 5 Death Eaters with Harry's and Ginny's wands.

This was their chance, Hermione thought.She nudged Ron and they both raised thier wands."Stupify!"They both shouted. By the time the Death Eaters had realized what was going on, they were all already stunned.

"Well, what took you so long?"Harry said as they removed the Dissolution charm and untied them, giving them theyre wands back.Harry immeadiatly went to Ginny.

"Are you OK?That cut looks nasty."Harry said.  
"I am OK.What about you"  
"I'm fine.Lets get out of here."Harry said, but, unfortunately, Voldemort had just returned, and was fuming.  
"ARRG!That's it!Avada Kedavera"  
Harry wiped Ginny down and they both ducked as the spell crashed on the pillar behind them.The 4 meter high pillar came crashing down and they were very lucky as Ron pulled them both out of the way before it squished them. Unfortunatley Harry's arm wasnt so fortunate.A large chunk of rock came and with a sharpened edge ran a very long cut down Harry's left arm.

"Quick!Behind the pillar!"he heard Hermione shout.  
As he and Ginny jumped the pillar, which wasnt very high now, they landed on the other, more sheltered side and Ron recognized, with a sinking feeling, that this was the scene he had seen in his dream.Shouting was heard as Harry told Ginny to go to the other pillar without being seen.She was scared into instant obedience as she hid behind the rock.There was only one thing left to happen, Ron thought.Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because then he stood up and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

As the two spells converged,Ron, Hermione and Ginny all watched in awe at the small war going on.It went without saying that the gold bead like thing wasnt for Harry.

Harry wouldnt be able to last much longer.His wand was getting increasingly hot and vibrating.His left arm hung useless, flowing with blood.He could barely hear his friends' gasps of awe as the bead entered into Voldemorts wand.The grey ghosts came out, his vision went blurry.The last thing he remembered was a very loud bang as he, and Voldemort appeared to lose conciousnus and pratically the entire Order flooding into the room.

Yay!A cliffie!I wonder what will happen?Only one way to find out!Dont forget to R&R on your way to the next chapie! 


	8. The Aftermath

I am not sure if this is the last chapter or not...I dont think so, so keep reading!  
Disclaimer:not mine.  
Ginny still remembered the scene from three hours ago.  
The Order had just came in.Harry and Voldemort had just fainted, and it seemed that both were dead.They wouldnt reposnd to anything like they were petrifeied, and about 50 Death Eaters had fleed the area.Voldemort had been moved to the Ministry, and was under guard of every Auror there.Harry had been moved to Saint Mungo's and that is where they were now.The Weaslys,Hermione,James, Lily,Sirius,Lupin,Tonks,the Minister,Dumbledore and countless Healers were in the magically enlarged room.Ginny remembered that her cut had been healed in seconds and so had Harry's arm.Dumbledore had explained over the crying of both Lily and Molly (and that is quite a feat)that as soon as one of them woke up, it would be determined which one would live through the converging wands thing.Only one would wake up.George,Lupin and Arthur were all in beds around Harry's.Of course the Minister had almost needed a bed himself when he heard who was not on the dark side.Sirius's trial would be as soon as all this hullabuloo was over.

Ginny sighed.She had given up crying when her eyes had dried up.It had been hours.As the clock struck ten thirty, Ron realized that Ginny might want to be alone, and since the others in beds had fallen asleep he suggested that everyone else go and get a cup of tea.

Once everybody had cleared out Ginny sighed."Why cant you just wake up Harry?We are all worried sick"  
Even though she had expected no response, that is exactly whaat she got.She picked up his hand."You cant die Harry, you just cant.I-I love you to much."

She shrieked as she felt his hand move.Just a twitch.But he moved.  
"Everybody quick!His hand moved!"She shouted.  
Everybody who had been eavsdropping(which was most of the people mentioned earlier)stormed(more like fell) in."What"  
"His hand moved!Just a twitch, but still"  
Everybody watched with growing expressions of joy as Harry groaned and his eyes opened ever so slightly.  
"Harry!"Ginny flung her arms around her boyfriend.She was soon joined by Lily and Molly.  
"Cant...breath."Harry wheezed out.  
"Sorry Harry.I am just so happy!Your OK!"Ginny said as they all realised him.  
"What happened?The last thing I remember was losing consiousnus.How did I get here?"Harry asked.  
"Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher.We thought you might like to know Harry, that by you waking up you just beat Voldemort!"Sirius said.

"What?"Harry said, amazed.  
"Its true Harry.Now if you'll excuse me, I believe that Cornielius and I must get to the Misitry.I assume that you will have more than enough people here to explain things.Feel beter soon Harry."Dumbledore said, as he and a stunned Fudge left the room, muttering about how a 17 year old could defeat Voldemort while all the Aurors in the Ministry couldnt.

"How are you feeling Harry?"Lily asked as he sat up.  
"More tiered than ever, with a bad headache but I'll be fine"  
"Out! All of you now!This boy needs rest!"A very grouchy healer said.  
"What"  
"He is my son"  
"He is my boyfriend"  
"Why cant we stay"  
"This boy needs rest!No one stays!Out all of you now!Before I call security!"the healer shouted as she took out a dreamless sleep potion.

As everyone cleared out after loud complaints, Ron took Ginny aside and asked her something.  
"Ginny, did you mean what you said in the room about you loving Harry?"Ron asked, very serious.  
"What?You heard that?"Ginny said.  
"Everyone did.Fred had a pair of Extenable Ears.Now I need an answer."Ron said quickly.  
"Well,y-yes.I do love him"  
What Ginny didnt notice is the long strands of flesh coloured string coming from around the corner.The Weaslys were all smiling as they heard what was said.

00000000000000000000000000000

As Dumbledore arrived at Hogwarts, he called everyone to the Great Hall.  
"I think you would all like to know, that the two missing students, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly, were found about 10 hours ago.They will join us in the morning.Also, I believe that in future today, will be known as a holiday and the day of Voldemort's death."Dumbledore looked at all the starteled students."Yes, this is obviously quite a shock.I do believe that this is a call for a feast.Enjoy."Dumbledore finished, clapping his hands twice.

Everyone was to stunned for many words.Voldemort dead?Was it possible?As people slowly started eating,they started to except it.By the end of the feast, they all had, thought some Slytherins were sad as their future jobs as Death Eaters had been ruined.There were parties in all the common rooms.Everyone also assumed that Harry had something to do with it, he always had something to do with everything not completely normal.He was, after all the boy who lived.It was almost plausible that he did it.

000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts, and Ginny had tried to make Harry feel beter at facing a million questions.However, she didnt try as hard as she was bombarded with questions the moment they got into the red and gold decorated Great Hall.Everyone made room for the couple (which was hard because people from the other house tables had come to visit the Griffindor one.)and asked questions like:Is You-Know-Who really dead?What happened?

After a lot of the people cleared the way to the Slytherin table, Harry couldnt resist taking out his wand and waving it at the Slytherins.Everyone watched as the Slytherins' robes all turned red and gold, along with their hair.And skin. Everyone laughed as they started flooding out of the Great Hall, to put on a fresh pair of robes.

000000000000000000000000000 Before Harry left,he called a DA meeting for the train.Also, he started walking around Hogwarts alone, he went to all the classrooms, said 'bye' to all the teachers, visited some of his favourite places, because he would probably never be here again.Last, he went out to visit Hagrid and then sat by the lake.He was at an angle so that he could see most of the castle.It was a beuatifull sunny day and not a cloud was in the sky.Owls were swooping in and out of the castle at thier leisure, and kids were walking around inside, as they had not packed yet.Harry just sighed as Ron and Hermione sat down beside him.They had been visiting places too.Hermione had spent a long time in the liabrary, and got a strangely emotional goodbye from Madam Pince.None of them said anything, just stared at the place that had made them friends.At the place that had been their home for the past seven years.The place that had given each of them a sense of adventure.The philosiphers stone.The Chamber of Secrets.The events of the Shreiking Shack.The Triwizards Tournament.The DA.All of it, the trio spent the afternoon reminising.Not talking, remembering.

000000000000000000000

(I was thinking of ending here, but I changed my mind.)

Ginny looked out at the grounds.She saw the trio staring across the lake to the castle.She didnt interupt, this was thier last year here.She recalled, with a smile the argument that Lily had put up at her son being in the Order.Not that there was much to do.Only round up the last of the Death Eaters.Harry had applied to be an Auror.He would spend the next few years training with Ron, who had done the same thing.Sirius had been cleared at the re-telling of the fact by Lily and James that Peter had been the evil one and that he had blown up the street and had cut of his own figer.Also they were all animagus.The parties in the real world however, had apparently not ended, even though the ministry was interfiering.The muggles were getting curious.

Ginny had finished packing the day before.She was very happy as Harry had admitted his love for her.Also, he asked her a favour.One which Ginny was only to happy to do.It would be told to everyone on the train.Harry had promissed to contact her as much as possible during his training.

Soon Ginny's thinking was cut short by Luna calling her over.With one last look out the window at the trio, she went over to where Luna was beckoning.

000000000000000000

On the train, the entire DA (which was about 40 people) were in the magically enlarged Head's compartment.  
"Now I know that a lot of you are probably wondering about what will happen to the DA now that Ron, Hermione and I are graduated.Well, I am very pleased to say, that my wonderfull girlfriend and very talented DADA student will be taking over!"Harry said,from atop the little podium that someone had conjured up for him.He looked at Ginny, who was blushing the traditional Weasly blush.Ron and Hermione cheered.Harry had not told them who the person taking over the DA was.Ron couldnt be happier.

Then, when the compartment door slid open, Malfoy's little gang was there.All forty DA members took out their wands immeadiately.However, Malfoy said, not his usuall cool self "Potter, if your brave enough you'll come down here now and deul!"

Everyone was shocked.Harry however, frowned and hopped down from the podium, taking out his wand."Your on Malfoy"  
The whole DA backed off to give the two enough room.With the whole DA squished against the wall, the two people had a square of about 4 meters by 3 meters.Ron and Crabbe both stood with their wands still, even though things were unlikely to get out of hand.The newer DA members were anxious to see a real duel.Malfoy circled each other, before Malfoy shot the first spell.

"Stupify"  
Harry dodged and countered with his own stunner, which Malfoy blocked."Expelliarmus"  
Malfoy dodged "Reducto!"he shouted.  
Harry blocked the spell and sent it rebounding and it hit Harry's podium.It was reduced to a few splinters of wood.  
"Expelliarmus!"Harry shouted.Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand.However, Crabbe grabbed it and sent it towards Malfoy,amid cries of 'cheater'.He shouted "Petrificus Totalus"  
Harry cried "Diffendo!"The charm bounced away and hit the wall aimlessly."Stupify!"Harry shouted.Malfoy froze, he had not been expecting that.He fell to the ground, and was carried away by Crabbe and Goyle through cheers and shouts.Many people were immpressed at the way Harry duelled.On his way out, somebody shouted "Tarantallegra" and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's feet all started tap dancing.They were laughed out shamefully.Just how the trio wanted it to end.

As the train neared the platform,Harry learned that Neville planned on Auror training to.So did several members of the DA that were graduating.As Harry stepped off the train, he looked back once before heading over to his familly, knowing that he would never see that train again.

Okay there is one more chapter left and I am writting it as you read this.I am really hoping for a lot of nice reviews. I hope you liked the duel part.I had fun writing this. 


	9. Sort of Epilogue

Okay last chapie!This is sort of like an epilogue, since it takes place after Harry's and Ron's Auror training is complete.It is a little sappy, but I like it.

There was a large party going on at 12 Grimmauld Place.Harry and Ron had just passed their Auror tests with flying colours.There was a large banner over the kitchen, which said:"Welcome home Ron and Harry!".On the way home however, Harry had been talking to Ron about something, and Ron couldnt be happier at the idea.The summer after Hogwarts, Harry had spent a week getting through all the tests that the Weaslys had set up.Mostly they were hypothetical situations. Anyway, he had passed.And now, Ron got on top of the large table, and set off a large exploding sound with his wand, and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you for the idea of how to get everyone's attention Fred and George.Now if you dont mind, my friend Harry has something to ask Ginny."Ron said, looking over to a blushing like mad Harry.

"Gee Ron, thanks for being so sutle."(he turned to a blushing Ginny)"Ginny, I fell in love with you at Hogwarts.I dont know what I would do without you."(He takes out a small box and bends down on one knee to hear 'ooohs' and an intake of breath from Ginny)"Ginny, will you marry me?"Harry asked hopefully, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh get up, of course I will!"Ginny said, while giving him a hug, and then the two kissed passionately, amid the cheers and joyfull crying of both thier mothers.After Harry and Ginny broke apart, Harry sliped the ring onto her finger.It fit perfectly.Then the two were squashed with congradulatory hugs from all the Weaslys, not to mention everyone else there.

This of course made the party change into an engagement party, and last even longer.Molly and Lily hurried away to the kitchen to make a congradulatory cake.Hermione went to help after she was called, after all, portable falmes were one of her specialties.Soon, they all came out to a tickle war, started by Fred and George mercielessly tickling Ginny.Tehn everybody else joined in, but Ginny was soon able to get her wand.Now everybody regreted tickleing her, as she had cast a tickling charm over them, except for Harry, who had gotten out with being her fiance.Now everyone was laughing hysterically.Hermione got Ginny to cast the anti-charm over everybody.They looked at the 5 deck chocolate cake(mmmm chocolate)which had little statues of Harry and Ginny on it.It was like a wedding cake, but smaller.After eating, the tickle war started again.Harry started tickling Ginny, and Ron had grabbed Hermione and started tickling her.The party went on for long after that, but Harry and Ginny had sliped away to be together.

The next day Harry and Ginny had already started sending out invites.It was going to be one big wedding.The entire Order was coming,along with Dumbledore and most of Harry's and Ron's old friends from Hogwarts.The only person from the Order not coming was Snape.Also, Ginny's entire fammilly was comming, and so there would be well over 150 people comming.Ron was going to be Harry's best man naturally.Hermione was going to be the Maid of Honour.

Soon,before they could get any planning done, a Quiditch game was proposed, and word had spred around the wizarding comunity that Harry Potter had proposed to Ginny Weasly. So now the couple were getting owls by the dozen to congradulate them.Harry and Ginny's team won of course.

00000000000000000000000000

(2 years later)  
Harry and Ginny were playing with their children, at their home in Hogsmead.Holly was a girl, and she had blazing red hair. It was just like Ginny's.However, she had her father's eyes.She was the oldest, at 1 year.Johny, the youngest, was a boy with, of course, blazing red hair.However, it stuck up in all directions, and would not lie flat.He was just a few months old and had just started to talk.Just a few words, like "dada","mama"and "funny".Then, they got an owl, and with it a wedding invtie.It was very formal.However, Harry recognized with a smile, Ron's handwritting.There was the "You are invtied part"and then, on the lines where the bride and groom put any personal messages:Harry, your comming because your going to be my best man.So dont even think about saying no!Oh, and Hermione says that Ginny has to come too, she's going to be the Maitren of Honour or something.(just in case none of you readers out there know, when the maid of honour is married, she becomes the maitren of honour.)

Harry smiled as he read the letter.Ron had admitted a year earlier, when they started going out, that Hermione had been the person at the ball.Just as he was about to say something, the fireplace erupted in flame and turned green.Ron came tumbling out.He landed on the very squishy carpet that Harry and Ginny had put there especially for him.He gave them detail that had been sorted out so far, and stayed for dinner.

000000000000000000000000000

(however many years later that Hermione's and Ron's kid is old enough to go to Hogwarts)(dont bother me for not figuring it out, after all it is the summer, and my rule is no math during this time.)

Holly climbed the steps, saying goodbye to her mom and dad, for the second time.Her parents had been so happy when she got her letter.Now her younger brother, Johny, was coming for the first time.She shook her head as her dad handed him a squishy pakage, making sure that her mom didnt see.She knew what it was.It was the Marauder's Map and her dad's very old invisibilty cloak.She had turned down the offer in he first year.She had chosen the "Goody goody two shoes" way, contrary to her uncles, Fred and George.So young Johny had excepted.She saw her youngest uncle and his wife, say goodbye to thier son.Then she went off to get an empty compartment, trying not to run into Kylie Malfoy.

OKAY!THE END!  
Please review.Also, give me your opinion of this idea.I want to do a story about Lily and James and how they got together.I am going to do it anyway, I just want some encouragement.Thanks for reading.R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! 


End file.
